greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Atrocitus (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin Atrocitus's origins are shrouded in mystery, but it is known that he blames The Guardians for the destruction of his home world. Elements of his origin was contained within the Book of Rage that was in the custody of the Cleric Loran who revealed that Atrocitus was one of the Five Inversions that scorned The Guardians who demanded that the inhabitants of Ysmault worship them. After being turned down, The Guardians dispatched their Manhunters that destroyed Atrocitus's people with this chain of events bringing about the rise of the Red Lanterns. "Beware My Power" After Razer' and Zilius Zox's defeat at the hands of Kilowog and Hal Jordan he scolded them for their failure to kill them and potentially jeopardizing his plans. However Razer informs him that one of his Hunter Killer Drones has found the Green lanterns and planted a tracking device to The Interceptor to which they will use to find them. Upon reaching the colony the Green Lanterns were located, and deploying a fortress/bomb from Shard, Atrocitus issued an ultimatum to the colonists; to bring the Green Lanterns to him in one solar hour and submit to the protection of the Red Lantern corp or have their planet destroyed. When the time was up he ordered Razer to set the detonation but hesitated at the idea of killing innocent people. Pressuring him to do so, referring to what the Guardians did to his homewolrd, about the millions that would be saved by making an example of this colony and that his weakness would doom their cause. In the end Razer submitted to his demands. In an attempt to distract them, Hal Jordan taunted Atrocitus and Zox out of the tower and onto the top of it. Here Atrocitus engaged Hal in combat, proving himself to be more powerful than the Green Lantern. He would have killed Hal but Zilius warned him about the bomb so the two left the planet. He was last seen complimenting Razer on destroying the colony and, believing the Green Lanterns perished in the blast, declared that with them dead the galaxy would be theirs. "Reckoning" Atrocitus was later present onboard Shard when news came to him that Razer had returned after being presumed dead. He informed Zilus Zox to take sabotage the Power Battery to only give a minor charge for any Red Lantern and allowed Razer to energize his Power Ring. This was to determine Razer's true intentions and Atrocitus was proven right when Razer attempted to strike him down. However, the minor charge given to him ran out and left him powerless whereupon Atrocitus decided to torture him in order to learn everything Razer knew. Ultimately, he decided to execute him after the Green Lantern Kilowog was seemingly captured. However, the Gunner that brought him was Hal Jordan in disguise who freed Razer leading to a confrontation with Atrocitus as well as the Red Lanterns. Jordan, Kilowog and Razer managed to flee though Atrocitus managed to capture Aya who was deep within Shard where she was downloading the ships database. He maimed her robotic body and created a construct of himself to tower over Shard where he challenged his enemies to appear before him otherwise he intended to destroy Aya. The one that appeared before him was Razer where Atrocitus revealed that he had sensed much potential in him as an heir and was disappointed in him. He easily managed to overpower Razer and confessed that it was he who instigated the warfare on Razer's homeworld as well as killed his beloved in order to put him on the path of rage. An angry Razer unleashed his anger that knocked Atrocitus unconscious and he nearly killed the Red Lantern leader until he was urged by Aya to escape to save them all. Thus, Razer departed and left the wounded Atrocitus alive on Shard. Powers and Abilities Powers *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability Abilities *Boundless Rage Appearances Season One *"Beware My Power" Part-1 and Part-2 *"Reckoning" *"Invasion" *"Homecoming" Notes *He and His Red Lantern Corps made their First Appearance in "Beware My Power": Part 1. Trivia *This version of Atrocitus is far removed from his comic book anti hero counterpart; He is willing to mass murder civilians, and manipulate others into following him, and showed sadistic pleasure when he revealed to Razor that he was the one who send his home world into war and murdered his love. See Also *Atrocitus (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)/Gallery *Atrocitus Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Atrocitus_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Atrocitus Category:Red Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)